Noel
by Neo Princess Moon
Summary: Mamoru is invited to stay in the Tsukino's spare bedroom for christmas, and Kenji's agreed to let Usagi hide his gun. what suprise does mamoru have up his sleeve? Rated for crude humor. Please R&R.
1. chapter 1

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
  
By Neo Princess Moon  
  
Sung by: N'sync  
  
*Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays*  
  
*Merry Christmas,*  
  
*Merry Christmas,*  
  
*Merry Christmas,*  
  
*And happy holidays*  
  
  
  
Mamoru sat in the arcade glaring coldly at the red and green Christmas decorations. He may have Usagi as his girlfriend, and he would be happy that she loved Christmas, but that didn't me he had to like it too.  
  
"Smile. It's the holiday season, you should be happy." Motoki said trying to cheer his friend up.  
  
"Christmas, bahumbug." Mamoru replied glaring at his friend.  
  
"Mamo-chan I didn't know you felt that way. Too bad too, I had just gotten daddy to agree to let you stay in the spare bedroom in our house. He agreed to let me lock up his gun in the gun safe and change the code and everything. We could have eggnog, and stay up till forever, and try to watch daddy convince chibi chibi that Santa doesn't like milk, but instead he likes brandy with just a bit of ice. Oh well, maybe I'll just invite Seiya-chan instead." Usagi said coming up from behind Mamoru.  
  
"Oh! Usako you know that's not what I meant. Did your dad really agree to let me stay? With the gun locked up?" He said looking suspicious. Usagi grinned and showed him a folded piece of paper. He looked at it.  
  
"It's a contract. I have it in writing. Do you have any idea how much brandy I had to get him to drink before he agreed to that? Actually, mom helped, but still." Usagi said sitting down on the barstool next to Mamoru's.  
  
"I don't know Usako, your dad is not gonna be happy with me." Mamoru said, secretly fearing that the grip on his self control might slip. It had not taken him long to notice that the skirt Usagi was wearing was awfully short. Actually it was just a little longer than her senchi skirt, which was wonderfully, terribly short. He liked the view, but it didn't do good things to him. Either way he usually ended up taking a cold shower after battles.  
  
"Oh common. Please?? It's Christmas eve, eve (As in 12-23) and I can't stand to see you all alone." She said getting off her stool and breathing on it the way she knew drove him crazy. Even now she could feel his desire through the link they shared. She knew exactly what she was doing, and one of her favorite pass times was torturing him.  
  
"Alright, alright. As long as your dad won't kill me I'd love to stay with your family." 'Providing that you stop what you're doing of course.' He said through their link. Usagi grinned.  
  
"Great!! You can come over tomorrow abut 3 and then you can stay in the spare bedroom and then have Christmas with my family. You get to meet Aunt Clara the stripper and Uncle Mary or is it Joe this year? . He changes every so often. And then there's my cousin Jenny the nudist." Usagi laughed seeing Mamoru's face pale. "I'm joking, I don't have and nudists, strippers or transsexuals in my family. Hey did you know you have gullible written on your forehead?" Mamoru glared good-naturedly at Usagi.  
  
"Ok, I'll be bye about 3. I gotta go, but I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." Mamoru said before pecking Usagi on the lips and leaving. With that Mamoru went back to his apartment to set his plan into motion.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. Reviews are really nice!! 


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys. How do you like it so far? Reviews are nice!! I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
*We've been waiting all year for this night*  
  
*Snow is glistening on the trees outside*  
  
*All the stockings are hung by the fire side*  
  
*Waiting for Santa to arrive*  
  
*All the love will show*  
  
*Cuz everybody knows its Christmas time*  
  
*And all the kids will see*  
  
*The gifts under the tree*  
  
*It's the best time of year for the family*  
  
Mamoru dialed Usagi's number. He was terribly nervous. He could feel his insides tying themselves in knots. The phone rang once, twice. Oh God! What if they didn't pick up? He had to talk to Usagi's father.  
  
"Moshi, moshi." Usagi's father's voice came on the other line.  
  
"Tsukino-san, Good afternoon. This is Mamoru Chiba, Usagi-chan's boyfriend." Mamoru said praying that Usagi had already locked away her father's gun.  
  
"What do you want?" Kenji asked.  
  
"I would like to meet you at the coffee shop off of Tenth Street. I wanted to speak with you about something I wanted to give to Usako for Christmas." Mamoru replied, not at all encouraged by Usagi's fathers tone of voice. "I would also be thrilled if you wife could come."  
  
"We'll be there in 15 minutes." Said Ikuko's voice coming in from another phone.  
  
"But Ikuko-chan, I don't trust that boy." Kenji protested.  
  
"You won't trust any boy with your daughter, but I like Mamoru, he's a nice and very respectful young man. Besides he came back after you chased him off. That is really quite impressive." Ikuko replied. "Now, are you going to argue with me further?" Ikuko asked with a tone of voice that implied that his answer better not be yes.  
  
"No, ma'ma." He replied. "Mamoru-san we would be thrilled to meet you at the coffee shop. We will be there in 15 minutes." Kenji said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Wonderful. I'll be there." Mamoru said releasing the breath, which he had been holding. He hung up the phone and went to get his coat. Grabbing his car keys he closed and locked the door behind him. He drove up to the small café about 15 minutes later. He got a table and ordered coffee. 5 minutes later Ikuko walked in with Kenji close behind her. Spotting Mamoru she walked over.  
  
"Mamoru-san. Wonderful to be seeing you. I trust that Usa-chan invited you to Christmas with us?" She said sitting down.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again too Tsukino-san. Usako did invite me, and I would be thrilled to come. Providing that it's alright with you and your husband." He said standing and bowing.  
  
"Oh good heavens, yes. We're quite excited to have you. Please don't be so formal either. Call me Ikuko, and you can call him Kenji." She said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Ikuko-san, Kenji-san. I suppose I should get on to business. I would like to ask permission to marry your daughter." He said. Ikuko and Kenji answered at the same time with completely different responses. (AN. You are smart people; you can guess who said what.)  
  
"You can't marry our daughter. She's only 27!" Kenji shouted angrily.  
  
"Calm down dear. Of course he can marry Usa-chan. They love each other, and he is clearly very devoted to her. As far as age goes, must I remind you that we were married when I was 21?"  
  
"But those were different times Ikuko-chan. Usagi's barely started living on her own." Kenji protested.  
  
"Barely started?!?!?! Kenji she's been living on her own since she got out of graduate school!! That was 2 years ago, and before that she lived in a collage dorm. She has become very responsible, and I believe that she and Mamoru will be happy together. Good god, sometimes I still think that you see her as a little girl with braids."  
  
"I suppose your right, but it still think that she's too young." Kenji mumbled.  
  
"She's 6 years older than I was." Ikuko replied.  
  
"But, I repeat that those were different times, my dear."  
  
"Yes, but now that average age of a bird is about 27. Think about it Kenji. That gives them a few years to start a family, and be able to enjoy each other and life without the responsibility of kids."  
  
"If he touches our daughter that way I will kill him." Kenji growled.  
  
"Oh, stop it. I'm talking about once they're married. Then it will be fine for them to do whatever they please." She snapped.  
  
"Do you really think that *he's* responsible enough to have a family?" Kenji asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I think he's responsible enough. He had the responsibility to come up to us and ask us permission to marry Usa-chan, even though he already knew you. That takes a great deal of responsibility." Ikuko said.  
  
"What about finances? Do you think that he has the financial security to raise a family?"  
  
"Kenji-san I inherited a large sum of money from my parents, which was enough to get me through med school with plenty to spare. On top of that I work as a doctor at Tokyo University Hospital. Besides I wouldn't start a family until I was positive that I could support one." Mamoru said, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Well I suppose I'm out of reasons you can't marry her then. Go ahead. When are you going to propose?" Kenji said after a long silence.  
  
"I was going to propose on Christmas evening. I would appreciate you keeping this a surprise."  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Alright Mamoru-san. Welcome to the family." Kenji said.  
  
"Well I'm not sure yet, after all Usako hasn't actually said yes." Mamoru said.  
  
"Don't worry she will. I happen to know that she dreams about you wedding." Ikuko replied smiling warmly at her future son-in-law.  
  
"How do you know that?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"What can I say? I'm an insomniac, Usa-chan talks in her sleep, and 'Mamo- chan, I do.' can only mean one thing." Ikuko replied. She glanced at her watch. "We should be getting back; Usa-chan will be suspicious." She said standing.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow at three."  
  
"Untill then. Jamata." She replied.  
  
  
  
Another chapter over with. I hope you like it. Reviews please!! 


	3. chapter 3

Hey, how's everyone doing? How do you like it so far? Reviews please!! By the way happy b-day Silkeara!! Also some one asked me how old Usagi and Mamoru are. Usagi is 27 and Mamoru is 31. Yes, I know it's different from the anime and manga, and I also know that it is a long time to date and late to be getting married. Sorry, I can't help it. My parents married really late too. I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
Noel  
  
December 7, 2002  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
  
  
*It's a wonderful feeling*  
  
*With the Love in the room from the floor to the ceiling*  
  
*It's that time of year*  
  
*Christmas time is here*  
  
*And with the blessings from above*  
  
*God sends you his love*  
  
*And everything's ok*  
  
*Merry Christmas, Happy holidays*  
  
  
  
Usagi watched out the window waiting for Mamoru to arrive. He should be here any minuet now. She sighed; this day was taking forever to be over. The part she hated most about Christmas was waiting for Christmas Eve to be over. Suddenly something caught her eye. There was a white flake falling by the window, then another, and then another. Soon a whole bunch of them were falling.  
  
"Yatta!! Okaasan, Otousan, imouto, otouto shiroi Kurisumasu desu!! (Yeah! Mom, Dad, Shingo, Chibi Usa, Chibi Chibi it's a white Christmas!!)" Usagi yelled jumping up and down. Even since she had been a little girl she had dreamt of a white Christmas, and finally it was happening!! Usagi saw Mamoru's car pull into the drive way. She ran out the door to greet him.  
  
"Usako!! Konnichiwa! Shiroi Kurisumasu desu!" Mamoru said picking up his petite girlfriend and swinging her around.  
  
"I know!! It's a white Christmas!!" Usagi said letting him support her weight.  
  
"Mamoru-san konnichiwa! Please come in." Ikuko said from the door way. Mamoru grabbed his bags from the car and followed a very happy Usagi into her house.  
  
"Mamoru-san. Nice to see you again." Kenji said looking up from the paper he had been reading.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Kenji-san. Mamoru said, not wanting to anger the all powerful god, who terrified him.  
  
"Mamoru-kun!! Konnichiwa!! Do you think we can pummel Usa-chan with snowballs later?" Shingo asked coming up and lightly socking Mamoru on the shoulder. Mamoru smiled at his future brother in law, he had matured a lot since Mamoru first met him, but even at the age of 25 he loved to torment his older sister.  
  
"No, otouto. I don't think that's in the cards tonight." Usagi said glaring at her brother.  
  
"Alright." Shingo said disappointedly. "I guess we can wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Shingo, there will be no tormenting of you onee-san." Ikuko called coming in to the living room with a tray full of cookies. Mamoru laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Shingo-kun, we can do that some other time." He said, winking at Usagi. Usagi sighed, but let the argument drop.  
  
"Okaa-san, can we start decorating the tree, please?"  
  
"Alright." Ikuko said hanging a dried plant over the door way.  
  
"What are you doing?" Usagi asked, coking her head at her mother.  
  
"Stand under this plant and see." Ikuko said smiling. Usagi did as she was told, and almost immediately Mamoru swept her into his arms and kissed her gently. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but realizing that her father might be watching he use what self control remained and broke away from Usagi. Usagi seemed slightly dazed.  
  
"I forgot about mistletoe." She said quietly, letting a deep blush creep onto her cheeks. Mamoru smiled at the beautiful girl in his arms. He loved her when she was embarrassed . . . and when she was happy, and angry for that matter. Who was he kidding? He loved her no matter what.  
  
"Alright, alright why don't you get to decorating the tree?" Kenji said from outside the doorway. Usagi nodded and pulled out of Mamoru's arms. He sighed, hating the loss of warmth. Usagi started to put ornaments on the tree. She picked up a tiny crescent moon and attempted to put it near the top of the tree. She sighed and jumped as high as she could, but still was unable to reach. She tried jumping again and Mamoru picked her up and held her high enough to reach the top of the tree. Usagi squeaked in surprise, but smiled and put the ornament on the tree. Mamoru set her down, and their lips connected passionately. After a minute or two Mamoru felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"It will take you all night to decorate the tree it this keeps happening." Kenji said darkly. Mamoru pulled away from Usagi.  
  
"OK, good. That means that I won't have to spend all night waiting for Christmas, I'll have something to distract me." Usagi said. Sighing Mamoru stepped away from Usagi and started to put ornaments on the tree.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. Only 18 days left until Christmas!!!!!!!! Oh, happy Hanukah to anyone who's Jewish. It's the most wonderful time of the year!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiroi Kurisumasu Onegaishimasu!!!!!  
  
White Christmas Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Konnichiwa Minna!! Hope everyone's having a happy holiday season and not stressing about finals too much ^^; Reviews are always nice. As always I don't own anything.  
  
Noel  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song by: N'sync  
  
*Bells are ringing*  
  
*It's time to scream and shout*  
  
*Everybody's playing cuz school's out*  
  
*Celebrate the special times we share*  
  
*Happiness cuz love is in the air*  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed snuggling further into Mamoru's embrace.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked concerned that his Usako wasn't enjoying her Christmas Eve.  
  
"I hate Christmas Eve." Usagi replied sitting up and crossing her arms in a pout.  
  
"It's not like you to hate anything. Why do you hate Christmas Eve, I thought you liked this time of year." Mamoru said knitting his brow.  
  
"Oh I do, it's just that I hate Christmas eve. I mean who came up with the idea of forcing kids to wait to open their presents? I mean why can't we just destroy Christmas Eve and make that Christmas instead?" Usagi replied looking at her younger brother to see him laughing at her. "What's your problem Shingo?" She snapped.  
  
"Usako, I love you. Sometimes you're just so adorable." Mamoru said chuckling.  
  
"What? It's not that funny. I'm serious."  
  
"Usagi have you thought that through at all? If you had you would have figured out that that would just make the 23rd Christmas Eve and then you would still have the same problem, just one day earlier." Shingo replied. Usagi stopped to think for a moment.  
  
"Well then, we could just have Christmas every day! That would mean more presents for me!" She said giving the V for victory sign.  
  
"You're too much." Mamoru replied poking Usagi in the stomach. She burst into giggles. Mamoru got a devilish gleam in his eye remembering how ticklish his girlfriend was. He grabbed her around her tiny waist and pulled her close as if he were about to kiss her. Usagi thinking that she could anticipate his intentions closed her eyes and leaned her face upward. Just as they were about to kiss Mamoru changed his mind and began to tickle Usagi mercilessly. Usagi shrieked and laughed until tears rolled down her blushing cheeks. Finally upon Usagi's parents' arrival Mamoru offered Usagi his hand and pulled her to her feet in one swift motion. They sat down on the couch and continued to snuggle. Ikuko smiled at the happy couple. They were defiantly ready to be married. They had been dating for forever. She was glad to see that they could now be together forever.  
  
  
  
*And all the love will show*  
  
*Cuz everybody knows its Christmas time*  
  
*And all the kids will see the gifts under the tree*  
  
*It's the best time of year for the family*  
  
  
  
"Come on Chibi Chibi. I think that Santa want to revolutionize Christmas. I think that instead of milk and cookies we should leave him brandy with just a little bit of crushed ice." Kenji said trying to reason with the terribly stubborn three year old. Usagi, Shingo, Mamoru, Chibi Usa and Ikuko sat on the large couch in the living room and laughed until they cried.  
  
"Setsuna sensei says that Santa doesn't like Brandy. She says that he likes Milk and cookies so that he doesn't get tired out on his long journey." Chibi Chibi said in her adorably high pitched voice. (Yes she has learned to talk.)  
  
"But how does Setsuna sensei know? Has she ever met Santa?" Kenji asked looking to the couch and trying to get some help. Chibi Chibi smiled and nodded her head up and down, her tiny curls bouncing as she did so. "There goes that argument." Kenji muttered.  
  
"Otou-san maybe you should give up. I always thought that Santa liked milk and cookies too." Usagi interjected. She looked around to see the rest of her family, excluding Kenji of course, nodding in agreement. Kenji sighed and stood.  
  
"Well aright then. You had better get to bed or Santa won't come at all." He said picking up the young child he believed to be his daughter and carrying her to bed. He reappeared five minutes later having read her a bedtime story. "I don't see why you couldn't help me. You all know that I'm lactose intolerant." Kenji said setting out the plate of cookies and milk that Chibi Chibi had prepared.  
  
"We wouldn't want Chibi Chibi thinking Santa was an alcoholic now would we?" Ikuko said trying to suppress her laughter.  
  
"One drink of brandy doesn't turn Santa into an alcoholic now does it?" Kenji replied looking at the glass of milk as though he were about to drink hemlock.  
  
"Yes, but they are taught that anything related to alcohol is bad. You know how that goes. The teachers have to over do it." Usagi replied reaching out for the glass. "Here, I'll drink it." She said shaking her head. Kenji gladly handed the glass to her and she drank about half, then handed it back to him.  
  
"What are you doing? You didn't drink the whole thing." Kenji said again looking at it as though it would kill him to sip it.  
  
"I don't actually like milk. I only like chocolate milk." Usagi replied.  
  
"Do you eat anything without chocolate?" Mamoru asked peering down at his baby bunny. Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"No, not really." She said finally.  
  
"My kind of girl." Mamoru replied kissing the top of her head and enjoying watching her face turn a brilliant shade of scarlet.  
  
"I think I'm gonna hurl." Shingo said casting a disapproving look in Usagi and Mamoru's direction.  
  
"Now you know how I feel when I see you with Mika." Usagi replied, watching Shingo blush at the mention of his fiancé's name.  
  
"Alright. I think everyone should go to bed. We'll be up nice and early." Ikuko said yawning and getting up.  
  
"We will not be up early. Usa-chan you're not to awaken your mother or myself before six AM. Is that perfectly clear?" Kenji asked looking at his daughter.  
  
"Before six? I didn't know you could get up that early Usako." Mamoru said looking impressed.  
  
"I had been awake for three hours already." Usagi replied looking back at her father and remembering last Christmas when she had awaked everyone at four in the morning. Mamoru ruffled Usagi's hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"If you up early you can wake me up." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Really?" Usagi asked her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yes really." Mamoru replied heading up to the spare room; he would be amazed if he was actually asleep.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope everyone likes it. I don't think I'll have anything out for the next week. Finals. Sorry everyone. I should have this fic finished by Christmas Eve. FYI Usagi, Shingo and Mamoru's conversation about Christmas eve was inspired by a conversation I had with my dad a while ago.  
  
  
  
Shiroi Kurisumasu Onegaishimasu!!!  
  
White Christmas Please!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

OK I know I said I would have this finished by Christmas Eve. Well, best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. Our computer had a little problem and that's why I haven't posted anything in a while. Sorry about that. I may have it finished by Christmas, but that's looking less and less likely. Sorry.  
  
I don't own anything, but I might consider buying Mamoru and Justin (Timberlake). They're hot!!  
  
Noel  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
  
Sung By: N'sync  
  
  
  
*It's a wonderful feeling*  
  
*With the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling*  
  
*It's that time of year*  
  
*Christmas time is here*  
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan I do." Usagi said. She stood up and her tip toes and just as their lips were about to meet Usagi sat bolt upright in her bed. She sighed looking around to see that it was pitch black. Looking at her alarm clock she all but started to cry, it was only 3:00. She would have to wait another three hours before she could even awaken anyone . . . except Mamoru! Casting her blankets aside she tiptoed out of her room, completely forgetting to put on a robe. Carefully she opened the door to Mamoru's room.  
  
*With the blessings from above*  
  
*God sends you this love*  
  
*And everything's ok*  
  
*Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays*  
  
Mamoru sat in bed and wondered if taking a cold shower would awaken anyone. He defiantly needed one after that dream. He shook his head trying to get his mind out of the gutter, but to no avail. He decided to at least splash cold water on his face, which really didn't help anything. However Mamoru realized how dangerous awakening the all powerful god, who at this present moment held Usagi just outside Mamoru's grasp, could be. That said Mamoru went back to bed. What did it matter if he just dreamt, that was perfectly normal, right? Besides, nobody was going to see him like this. Almost as soon as he thought that the door creaked opened to reveal his beautiful girlfriend. She wore only a white silk spaghetti-strapped night gown which was about as long as her sailor fuku and was nearly see-through. Mamoru's mouth fell opened. This was not good. This was really not good. Self control? What self control? What was that? Usagi noticed what she was wearing and muttered a sorry and took off down the hall to put on a robe. She returned in a robe and blushing.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to put on a robe." She muttered still standing in the door way. Mamoru shook his head, and pulled his mind out of the gutter.  
  
"No big." Mamoru said inviting Usagi to sit down on the bed.  
  
"Did I awaken you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No, no I had just awakened from a dream." Mamoru said pushing the images in his dream into the back of his mind.  
  
"Really? Me too. What was your dream about?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"Errrr. . . nothing much really. I don't think you want to know." Mamoru said blushing furiously. Usagi smiled. She had been right; she had thought that she could feel Mamoru's desire through the link. This was going to be fun.  
  
"A come on. I wanna know." Usagi said giving Mamoru large innocent puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Usako, please trust me. You don't want to know." Mamoru said blushing harder. What was it about this whole morning that gave him the impression the Usagi knew what she was doing to him?  
  
"Pretty please? With ice cream and a cherry on top?" Usagi begged. Mamoru shook his head firmly. "Come on, not even with chocolate sauce?" Usagi asked in a semi-innocent way. The image the shot through Mamoru's head at the moment was defiantly not clean.  
  
"Usagi stop it." He said trying to pull his mind out of the gutter.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked cocking her head and giving him the biggest most innocent eyes anyone had ever seen. Mamoru glared at her out of the corner of his eye. This wasn't fair. How come she could do this to him, but if he tried he would be in very big trouble.  
  
"You know perfectly well what you're doing, don't play innocent with me." Mamoru replied.  
  
"But I am innocent." Usagi said peering up at him through big eyes. That was it. This absolutely wasn't fair. Mamoru picked Usagi up and started carrying her down stairs. If she was going to make his suffer than she would have to pay the price along with him, and since Mamoru defiantly didn't think it would help to have Usagi take a cold shower he did the next best thing. He carried her outside and dumper her in the snow, which had been piling up over night. "COLD!!" Usagi shrieked as she tried to get up.  
  
"So you wanna play hard ball?" Mamoru asked standing above her. Usagi's eyes got very large.  
  
"I really don't think so." Usagi said praying that he would pick her up out of the cold and extremely *wet* snow. Wait a minute, wet? Usagi smiled deviously. Two could play this game. She pretended to try to get up again and did a face plant in the snow. Helping the knot which tied her robe together to come undone she made sure the she got thoroughly wet as she 'tried to get up.' Mamoru looked down at Usagi strangely, was she really having that much trouble getting up in the snow? He bent down intent on helping her to get up just as she 'managed to get up.' Mamoru realized all too slowly what she was doing. Now the not-so-covering night gown stuck to her body like a second skin. This really wasn't good.  
  
"Usako." Mamoru choked out hoarsely unable to stop his eyes from sweeping over he perfect body.  
  
"I changed my mind about this whole hardball thing. I kinnda like it." Usagi whispered leaning close to his ear so that he could feel her warm breath on his skin. Mamoru gulped, and prayed that something would stop him, because he didn't think that he could stop himself. He pulled Usagi away from his ear and claimed her lips. He felt her body shudder against his. Something in the back of his mind tugged at his conscious, but he ignored it. He didn't want to let Usagi go. It continued tugging as Mamoru started to deepen the kiss. He continued ignoring it. He wanted Usagi more than anything else in the whole world. Suddenly a loud bang almost like a car backfiring entered his conscious.  
  
'Kuso.' Was the only thought that entered his mind as he tore away from Usagi. He looked up expecting to see the all powerful god of destruction, Kenji, but was surprised to see none other than Shingo.  
  
"Jeeze, I was starting to think that you would never stop, get a room." Shingo said unloading the rifle, which he had fired into the air.  
  
"I hope Mamoru had a good explanation for his actions." Ikuko said from behind Shingo.  
  
"Err . . . well ma'am. I just . . . well you see its kinnda . . ." Mamoru's stuttering was cut of.  
  
"My fault. Its kinnda my fault okaa-san." Usagi said blushing. Why was it that whenever she tried to get away with anything she always got caught?  
  
"Alright." Ikuko said sighing. "Let's go inside. You father will be awake soon." She said turning to go inside. Usagi stood up and picked up her robe, which was now very wet, and went inside.  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. PS thank you for the generous offer of snow from Canada, but something tells me that it wouldn't last very long if it were shipped down here. ^^  
  
Shiroi Kurisumasu Onegaishimasu!!  
  
(If you don't already know then I really shouldn't have to write it again.) 


	6. chapter 6

So in this chapter Usagi has even more fun torchuring Mamoru!! Mwahahahahah!!! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been having trouble with my ff.net account. I don't own any thing, I asked Santa, but I think I might have to try again and ask the Easter Bunny.  
  
  
  
Noel  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Merry Christmas Happy Holidays  
  
Sung by: N'sync  
  
  
  
*No matter what your holiday*  
  
*It's a time to celebrate*  
  
*Put your worries aside*  
  
(Worries aside)  
  
*Open up you mind*  
  
(Open up your mind)  
  
*And see the world right by your side*  
  
*It's Christmas time*  
  
  
  
Usagi sat in front of the Christmas tree with Mamoru's watch in her hand. She watched the seconds pass ever so slowly. 6:59:57 AM. Oh god all this waiting was killing her. Mamoru held her back by the waist, as she was ready to spring forth and rip right into the presents. Maybe it was shallow, but this was defiantly the thing she waited for all year, the presents. 6:59:58 AM. Usagi let out a scream of frustration. Everyone laughed as the watched her try to escape Mamoru's steel grip and start opening two seconds early.  
  
"Give up Usa-chan. Mom and Dad won't let us open then even a second early." Chibi Usa said struggling against Shingo's grip.  
  
"Jeez. You guys are like mother and daughter you're so similar." Shingo said as his elusive charge almost slipped out of his grip. "Look even Chibi Chibi is more mature than you are."  
  
Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi Usa all blushed at the first comment. If he only knew just how right he was. 6:59:59 AM. Kenji sighed as his oldest daughter's immaturity. It was really cute actually; it reminded him of when Usagi was a young child.  
  
"You sure that you wanna date her now that you've seen her true side?" Kenji asked turning to Mamoru.  
  
"Defiantly I think she's adorable." (A/N these ppl must talk really fast to have these conversations in less than a second. ^^;) Mamoru said letting his struggling girlfriend go and watching her dive into the presents. He chuckled under his breath. He was nervous, but he figured that he'd wait until that night to give Usagi her present.  
  
  
  
*Merry Christmas*  
  
*Merry Christmas*  
  
*Merry Christmas*  
  
*And Happy Holidays*  
  
  
  
"Chibi Chibi I think that maybe we should put some of the gumdrops on the other side of the house. If you put too many on one side the house might fall down." Usagi tried to convince the three year old not to put all the gumdrops on one side of the gingerbread house they were decorating.  
  
"But Usa-chan it looks so pretty with all those gumdrops." Chibi Usa pouted.  
  
"Well we don't have to take all of them off, just enough so that the other side can have some." Usagi said smiling at the little child. She sent a wink to the far side of the kitchen, where Mamoru stood deep in thought as he watched Usagi help her 'sister.'  
  
"You know Usako you'll make a great mother one day." Mamoru said more to himself than to Usagi.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi replied blushing and wiping a strand of silvery hair out of her eyes with a flour covered hand.  
  
"What are you implying by that Mamoru-san?" Kenji asked having appeared out of nowhere. Mamoru seemed surprised.  
  
"I mean that Usako is patient and kind. She has a warm and giving heart and those are good qualities in a mother. Therefore I think that she will make a good mother someday." Mamoru stated matter-of-factly. He didn't want Usagi's father to bring up the little incident earlier that morning.  
  
"Just checking." Kenji said looking at Mamoru suspiciously.  
  
"Daddy will you stop it!! I'm 27, I live on my own and I have been dating Mamoru for 13 years!! Will you just trust him please!?!" Usagi said exasperatedly.  
  
"Alright honey, I just don't trust boys around you." Kenji replied.  
  
"No, really? I thought you were nice to them." Usagi muttered.  
  
"Hey if I was mean to Mamoru I would have blown his head to tiny little pieces with a shot gun, or if I though it necessary I would have aimed lower." Kenji said as Mamoru paled and gave a high-pitched squeak.  
  
"DADDY!! There are children in the room, will you please keep you sick and twisted thoughts to yourself." Usagi said blushing bright red.  
  
"Usa-chan I think I'm done decorating the house now." Chibi Chibi said tugging on Usagi's apron.  
  
"Ok honey, you just go ahead and get dressed in your nice clothes. We're going up to Obaa-san (grandmother) and Ojii-san's (grandpa's) house." Usagi said helping Chibi Chibi take off her miniature apron and wash her hands. Once Chibi Chibi was out of the room Usagi looked at the badly decorated, yet cute in a little kid's decorating way, gingerbread house. She added some more frosting to the candies to make sure they didn't fall off and left it just like it was. "I guess I'm done too." Usagi said looking up at the two men in the kitchen who were currently situated in totally opposite corners of the kitchen and giving each other nasty glares. Usagi sighed.  
  
"Ok, you guys can act your age for once, I'm sure it won't kill you." Usagi said as she washed her hands and left the kitchen.  
  
*Merry Christmas*  
  
*Merry Christmas*  
  
*Merry Christmas*  
  
*And Happy Holidays . . .*  
  
Mamoru waited for his girlfriend to come downstairs. He was getting really nervous. What if the rest of Usagi's family didn't like him? It was Kenji's side of the family after all, and Kenji hadn't exactly taken a liking to him. Then again once Kenji was sure the Mamoru wouldn't hurt his daughter he had been almost pleasant. They had agreed to have the little fight in the kitchen in front of Usagi so that she didn't get suspicious. Mamoru ran his hand through his ebony hair nervously. Was he dressed nicely enough? Yes, he had seen Kenji and Shingo in more casual attire than his. But what if he was over dressed? Maybe he should go up and change into a more casual shirt. He was about to go up and change when he heard Usagi's voice from the top of the stairs. Mamoru looked up and his jaw dropped. This was not good. This was really not good.  
  
"How do I look?" Usagi asked nervously. She was dressed in a reasonably tight fitting red halter top dress which went down to about her mid thigh. Her hair was up in one bun with hair streaming down and pearls around the bun. (A/N imagine her normal hairstyle except there's only one bun and it's in the middle of her head.) She wore a red chocker with a pearl dangling from it. On her feet were red high heels with straps across the ankle. Mamoru blinked and pushed his mind out of the gutter.  
  
"Ummm . . . are you sure you want to wear that? You might be cold." Mamoru suggested.  
  
"Dose it really look that bad?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No, it looks good, really, really good." Mamoru said. "That's the problem; I don't want any of the other boys looking at you."  
  
"Don't worry; the only other boys at my grandparent's house will be cousins. I don't think that they're gonna look at me like that." Usagi said giving Mamoru a reassuring smile.  
  
"Alright then. Let's go get in the car, your parents already took off, they said that you could drive to your grandparent's house." Mamoru said holding out his arm for Usagi to take.  
  
"Right, let's go." Usagi said giggling and taking his arm.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. Just one more to go. It's going to have a new song too. I'm doing that one to This Gift by 98. ? Yes if your wondering I do like boy band's holiday songs. I hope everyone is having a great holiday season. I can't believe that tomorrow's Christmas Eve already!! The most evil day other the year . . . besides perhaps the day before my birthday. Reviews are really nice!! 


	7. chapter 7 The end

Last chapter!!!!!! Yah!! I told you all I wouldn't have it out by Christmas Eve, but I lied!!!!!!!!! Anyway now that that's over with. Please enjoy the last chapter! Reviews are good and I don't own anything. However if Naoko wants to get rid of just one of her characters I'll take Mamo-chan.  
  
Noel  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: This Gift  
  
Sung by: 98°  
  
  
  
*The snow is falling, the city is white*  
  
*You're eyes are shining like diamonds tonight*  
  
*And we're all alone, there's no one home*  
  
*You're finally in my arms again*  
  
Usagi pulled up in front of a modest sized house. "I hope your not claustrophobic, because it's about to get really loud and really crowded." Usagi said pulling the keys out of the ignition.  
  
"I'll brave anything for you. This shouldn't be nearly as scary as some of the battles I've faced." Mamoru replied puffing out his chest to show how 'manly and brave' he was.  
  
"Ummmm huh." Usagi drawled out with a long nod. "Ok Tarzan let's go inside." Usagi said getting out of the car.  
  
*The night is silent, and Christmas is here*  
  
*I couldn't ask for more than having' you near*  
  
*Cause I love you girl, I always will (Always will)*  
  
*And now I know the moment is right (The moment is right)*  
  
  
  
Mamoru stood with wide eyes and an open mouth. He never knew such a small place to hold so much noise or so many people.  
  
"Uh Mamo-chan you'll brave anything for me, not as scary as battles? You *do* remember saying that don't you?" Usagi asked stifling her laughter at the shell shocked look on Mamoru's face.  
  
"Right, but I had no idea anything could be so crowded or loud." Mamoru muttered as he tried to wipe the shocked look off his face.  
  
"You get used to it. You're lucky, at least this year we don't have any brand new babies, so there shouldn't be too much screaming. Last year there was a baby who had just been born in November, and all that poor boy did was scream." Usagi informed him, completely oblivious to the look that appeared on Mamoru's face when she mentioned babies.  
  
Mamoru struggled to pull his hentai mind out of the gutter. 'She didn't even say anything about how the baby can into the world, all she said was that he screamed. Screamed?' Mamoru was reminded of his dream earlier that morning. This just was not his day. Mamoru focused his mind back on Usagi, how was at the moment getting everyone's attention. Once everyone was focused on her she proceeded to pull Mamoru forward so that everyone could see him.  
  
"Minna-san this is Mamoru Chiba. He's my famous boyfriend. Then again if Daddy told you about him then I suppose you could call him infamous.' Usagi said.  
  
"How long have you been dating?" Asked one of Usagi's aunts.  
  
"Since I was 14 so about 13 years." Usagi replied.  
  
"Jeez, he's beating around the bush. If you ever decided that you're not interested in him call me." One of Usagi's female cousins yelled.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Haru-chan I don't like to throw people to the wolfs. Even if he dumped me, nobody deserves such a cruel fate as to be your boyfriend." She replied with a wink at her oldest cousin.  
  
"Usako you shouldn't be so mean to your family." Mamoru whispered in her ear.  
  
"It's alright Mamo-chan. Nobody would dare turn on me. I'm the oldest of this generation; they all look up to me. Besides she knows I'm kidding." Usagi replied.  
  
"If you say so." Mamoru replied shaking his head.  
  
*Cause I've been waiting' to give this gift tonight*  
  
*I'm down on my knees, there's no better time*  
  
*It's something to last for as long as you live*  
  
*Tonight I'm going to give you (Oh Girl)*  
  
*All my heart can give*  
  
  
  
Mamoru stared at the strange game Usagi and her five year old cousins were playing. It involved chanting some strange rhyme which made absolutely no since and clapping hinds with each other.  
  
"Miss Suzie had a steamboat  
  
The steamboat had a bell 'ding ding'  
  
The steamboat went to heaven  
  
Miss Suzie went to hell-o operator. . . . "  
  
The girls seemed to chant the same tune with different lyrics and were constantly giggling when they *almost* said swear words. It was actually quite cute to see Usagi playing with little five year olds; although Mamoru had thought girls insane for playing this game when he was younger. It had always seemed like running, playing and causing trouble was much more fun.  
  
The girls moved onto a different game and invited him to play along. You placed your hands either on top or on the bottom of the hands of the person next to you and then you went around in a circle clapping each other's hands. When the chant was over whoever's hand who was being clapped lost and they had to sit out. How did the rhyme go? Quack didlly oso quack, quack, quack? That made absolutely no since, but then again steamboats didn't go to heaven either. Mamoru tried to play, but really didn't understand what he was supposed to do, and ended up being the first person out each time he played. Finally one of Usagi's male cousins rescued him and berated him for doing whatever Usagi told him to like a love sick puppy. This boy obviously wasn't dating anyone, because he didn't know the first law of dating a girl you cared about: do what ever they ask you to, and do it happily. Mamoru actually was good at that. He loved seeing Usagi's face light up when ever she was happy and so he did everything he could to make her happy. Tonight he hoped that she would be the happiest she had ever been.  
  
*I thought I'd give you something shiny and new*  
  
*I tried to find something worthy of you*  
  
*But I realized when I looked inside*  
  
*There's something's that money can't buy, oh no*  
  
*I feel the magic whenever you're near*  
  
*I feel it even more this time of the year*  
  
*Cause I love you girl, I always will (I always will)*  
  
*And now I know the moment is right, the moment is right*  
  
  
  
'I see where Ikuko-san learned to cook.' Mamoru thought as he ate the food Kenji's mother had prepared. He glanced at Usagi out of the corner of his eye. She was chatting happily with one of her cousins who was only a year younger. God she looked beautiful. He watched her laugh and was reminded of the sound of bells. She was wearing her priceless smile and her cheeks were slightly red from the wine she had sipped. He knew from experience that her body just didn't handle alcohol well, but she looked so beautiful with the blush that covered her face. Right then she looked so kissable.  
  
*Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight (This gift tonight)*  
  
*I'm down on my knees, there's no better time*  
  
*It's something to last for as long as you live*  
  
*Tonight I'm going to give you*  
  
*All my heart can give*  
  
Usagi turned around to see Mamoru staring at her. She blushed even harder. She knew that she had consumed just a little too much alcohol and she could imagine how red her face must look. His face was coming closer. She grinned and met him halfway. The two of them kissed, completely oblivious to the death glares Usagi was receiving from her female cousins and the cheers that erupted among the adults. They all knew, they could tell that this was the boy for their beloved niece. (Or granddaughter or daughter. You get the point. Usagi's beloved and she's related to him.)  
  
*You know I'll always be true to you*  
  
*And you know I'm the one you can turn to*  
  
*Anytime anyplace or anywhere*  
  
*You know I'll always be there oh baby*  
  
  
  
"It's time to open presents!!" called Usagi's grandfather. The announcement went unheard by Usagi and Mamoru who were staring into each other's eyes with longing. Usagi's father tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Honey this morning you couldn't wait to open presents. Come on lets go." Kenji said breaking the trance that they couple was in. Usagi nodded, jumping up and running over to the tree. Kenji glanced at Mamoru. "Now?" He asked. Mamoru nodded back and followed Usagi over to the tree.  
  
  
  
*Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight*  
  
*I'm down on my knees, there's no better time*  
  
*It's something to last for as long as you live*  
  
*Tonight I'm going to give you*  
  
*All my heart can give*  
  
  
  
Usagi opened all her presents, a huge smile on her face. This had defiantly been the best Christmas she could ever have hoped for. Turning she saw Mamoru come up behind her. She was oblivious to the sudden silence in the room. She smiled. Mamoru gave her a weak smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was wondering if I could ask you something important." Mamoru replied trying to remember to breath. Usagi nodded standing up. Mamoru lead her over to the near by couch she sat down peering up at him through confused eyes. He bent down on one knee and pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket.  
  
"Usako, I well I umm." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Usako, will you marry me?" He asked opening the box to revile a beautiful ring with a rose made out of rubies in the middle of a diamond crescent moon.  
  
Usagi's mouth dropped. Tears springing to her eyes she nodded unable to speak. She threw herself into Mamoru's arms and hugged him. Breaking away from him she found her voice "I will. Mamo-chan I will love you until the day I die. And when we die I will find you in our next life and I will love you until forever." Usagi replied. Mamoru exhaled and kissed Usagi. Appaluse filled the room.  
  
*I've been waiting to give this gift tonight*  
  
*I'm down on my knees, there's no better time*  
  
*It's something to last for as long as you live*  
  
*Tonight I'm going to give you*  
  
*All my heart can give*  
  
  
  
Mamoru smiled at his baby bunny. "Merry Christmas Usako."  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this story!! It's 6:04 Christmas morning. This is the only day of the year when I voluntarily get up this early and start working on fanfics. I hope everyone liked it. Review pleas and check out some of my other stories!! Thank's for reading.  
  
  
  
OWARI!!!!!  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
